


Slip of the Lip

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out to be a pretty good arrangement. At least for one half of the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Lip

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Your OTP mutually agreeing to be friends with benefits and nothing more. One night, right after orgasm, Person B mutters “I love you” into Person A’s ear" but tweaked a little bit.

The first time was an accident, or at least that’s what they called it. It was just one of those _heat of the moment_ situations. Being united after so many years lead to hanging out and spending the day with each other, leading to drinking which led to talking, leading to emotional words and touches that lead to waking up with hangovers and laying naked in each others’ arms.

Obviously it was all very awkward at first. They [reluctantly] avoided each other for the longest time before hanging out again as friends, which worked out for a while, except for the fact that that first night still laid somewhere in the back of their heads. It simply stayed there until they snapped again, and once again leading to laying naked in each others’ arms covered in sweat as the scent of sex filled the air around them.

“So I think…” Aoba paused for a moment, gathering his words nervously before sputtering them out with a blush on his face. “…I would be okay with…with doing this more often. We don’t need any strings attached.”

Koujaku could only pause at the moment, considering every word before nodding in reply.

It turned out to be a pretty good arrangement. At least for one half of the party.

*

Heavy breathing and needy moans filled the air as hands roamed and groped each others’ bodies, stripping one another of the annoying clothing that only got in the way. Koujaku’s hands groped Aoba’s rear cheeks, getting a small grunt and a quick “hippo” before being pushed back towards the bedroom.

Just before Koujaku could hit the bed, he flipped them around, laying Aoba back before sharing another heated kiss on the lips, then frantically moving downwards to find his most sensitive areas. He took the time to tweak with his nipples, biting along his chest and stomach and down towards the naval. However, instead of going lower, he decided move right back up and suck on Aoba’s neck; one hand on his hip and the other massaging his cock though the thin briefs.

“A-Ah…Kou-jaku…” Aoba moaned between breaths while grinding against his hand, needing all the friction he could get as he pulled Koujaku closer to him.

“S-Stop teasing…p-please just-ah!”

Koujaku pulled back, grinding their hips together for a moment before removing the rest of their clothing and reaching for the lube. He continued fondling Aoba for a bit, taking in his beautiful form and heavenly sounds before slipping in the first finger and soon the second, scissoring his walls and teasing the prostate.

“You move so beautifully.” He whispered as Aoba’s back arched in pleasure. “You really have grown some since then.”

“Sh-Shut up, Hipp-ah!”

A smirk rose to his face. “Or perhaps not at all.”

Once Aoba was all prepped up, Koujkau lubed his dick up for good measure before entering slowly, carefully. As much as he wanted to have his way with Aoba, he wanted to make sure it was pleasurable for the both of them, meaning as little pain as possible.

“Are you okay?” He asked before holding Aoba close to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

“I-I’m fine.” He replied, most likely with a blush. “You can move now.”

And so he did.

Koujaku held Aoba close as he rocked back and forth, moving all the way back before crashing into Aoba once again, soon filling up the place with more heated moans and pants.

Crashing into _his_ Aoba once again.

Because…only he can make Aoba feel good. Only he can bring bring out those pleasured moans, see this whole new side of his.

He can make Aoba feel amazing, bring the upmost pleasure to Aoba.

His childhood friend.

His _best_ friend.

His _beloved_ friend.

His…

“Hah! Hah! I-! I love you!”

“A-Ah! W-Wha-?”

After realizing what he’d said, Koujaku’s eyes popped wide open. They’d become frozen in pure silence for what seemed to be an eternity before Aoba spoke up.

“You…what do you mean you-you love me?”

“I-I…”

“How… just how long have you…?”

“I-I…uh…” How long _has_ he loved him? Koujaku searched his memory before speaking up again.

“….Ever since we were kids. I…I loved you…”

That’s it. He blew it.

The first night was just a pure miracle, but now he’s crossed the line. There is no way they would ever be the same again, they’d never just go back to being friends like before. Aoba would become disgusted, leave him forever and-

“It’s the same for me.”

…What?

“I think I…I think I love you too.”

Koujaku moved up, balancing himself on his forearms to gaze down into Aoba’s eyes, which were slowly filling with something warm.  
The two gazed at each other for the longest time before Koujaku moved down again, pressing a kiss to Aoba’s lips and thrusting again, though more slowly and passionately than before. With each thrust there came a moan or sigh from each, both of which would soon be sucked out by a longing kiss. Each thrust would be become a little faster and a little harder until Koujaku was back to pounding into Aoba, making him cry out in pain and ecstasy.

“K-Kouja-ah! I-I-I’m-!”

Koujaku immediately moved down and sucked on his neck as his hand searched for Aoba’s gripping it tightly as they came together.

They lay there panting, taking a moment to gather themselves before Koujaku pulled out and moved to lay to the side, Aoba (surprisingly enough) moving to cuddle close to him.

“So…” Koujaku began. “Does…does this mean we can start…seeing each other? I-In that way…?”

“I-If you don’t want to, then-!”

“No, no, I want to!”

The two lay in an awkward silence before bursting into childish giggles, turning off the light before covering themselves with the bed sheets.

“Good night, Koujaku.”

“Good night, Aoba."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
